Coalition of Independent Nations
}} |} CoIN is an Brown team alliance announced on . It was formed from the members of the disbanded NFL. History Early History Quinpin and Slicer845695 of the old Blue alliance, the New Freedom League, decided to disband the New Freedom League and with the support of the majority of the government departed to form the Coalition of Independent Nations. CoIN quickly grew to an alliance of roughly 40 members and signed a few openings treaties with Camelot (now Athens) and Aquitaine. However, with the beginning of the War of the First Coalition, Aquitaine requested cancellation of their ODP with CoIN while CoIN had decided to remain neutral during the conflict. After a period of some lack of focus, Quinpin departed as our first Lord to UCN and the charter of CoIN was revised right after Slicer845695 took over as lord and changed the government to become a triumvirate government. Further to this reorganization, Slicer845695, sulli90, and jerry wagner ascended to become the first Triumvirate of CoIN. On October 4, 2008 following a major argument over the filling of the General post within CoIN, Jonofin departed and attacked 2 CoIN members including former member and MoIA Crazyguy945. He quickly nuked two CoIN members as well. By this point in time, CoIN defense forces surged into place and quickly subdued the rogue nation. Further to our PIAT w/OTF alliance, we began to receive aid and will forever owe OTF a debt of gratitude. December was a month of external affairs triumphs with CoIN upgrading their ODP w/Athens to a MDP and on December 20, 2008 CoIN was officially added to The Nexus Agreement, a brown MDoAP bloc. Relevant Links *Announcement of Existence *Several CoIN Announcements *LEN-CoIN ODP/PIAT Announcement *CoIN-Jericho ODP Announcement *CoIN-CRAP ODP Announcement *CoIN-Athens MDP treaty upgrade *Official Nexus Agreement Announcement Charter The Charter of the Coalition of Independent Nations Preamble It is on this day, September 23, 2008, that we hereby adopt this charter to form the Coalition of Independent Nations. I. Coming and Going a. A nation wishing to join CoIN must not be the enemy of another alliance, must not be in any active wars, and must have paid all debts back to their former alliance. b. Membership in CoIN is exclusive, anyone who applies to become a member must answer any questions asked within his or her application. c. Any new member aid program will be managed by the Triumvirate through the appropriate Ministry subject to their requirements. d. Members leaving the Coalition of Independent Nations must have paid back their debts in full. Loans, not aid, are expected to be repaid. e. All nations below 12,000 Nation Strength are required to change their team color to brown. f. Potential Members must agree to an oath to become a member. The Triumvirate of CoIN shall regulate oath through its prospective ministries.(as amended 12/15/08 Amendment #2) The applicants will apply for membership, be questioned by fellow members, and then be offered the oath. New applicants can be required to follow any new member programs that the triumvirate deems necessary.(as amended 12/15/08 Amendment #2) II. Government and Members a. Hierarchy (Lowest to Highest) :i. CoIN Members :ii. Generals :iii. Regents :iv. Deputy Ministers and Ministers :v. Triumvirate of CoIN b. CoIN Member: CoIN Members are the heart and soul of the alliance. They elect Regents to represent them. c. Generals: Generals command the battalions and are in charge of roll calls. They report to the MoD and are appointed by the Triumvirate of CoIN. d. CoIN Regents: The CoIN Regents is a group of 3 people elected by the general members of CoIN. They are elected to a 1 month term. They also must approve all appointments any government office makes a 2/3 vote and have can override the signature of the triumvirate on any treaty by a 2/3 vote. Any government official can be removed from office by a unanimous vote as well as the approval of the highest ranking, uninvolved, government official. Also, if this vote does not get approved by the highest ranking uninvolved official, that decision can be overrulled by a unanimous vote of CoIN regents as well as a 1/2 vote of the general public. The # of Regents increases by 2 for every 25 members after 50. e. Ministers and Deputy Ministers: Ministers will be appointed by the Triumvirate of CoIN and approved by 2/3 of regents and will manage departments to be created by the Triumvirate of CoIN. The Triumvirate may also create Deputy Minister positions below the Ministers to assist them in performing their duties." f. Triumvirate of CoIN: Sole executive power for CoIN shall rest in the Triumvirate of CoIN which shall be composed of three members chosen for permanent appointment. They will have overriding power over all areas of this alliance and shall ensure the safety and survival of CoIN. Each member of the triumvirate will be responsible for one area of their choosing, and will appoint a Deputy Minister to assist them in performing their duties. The Triumvirate of CoIN shall have sole power to declare war, however any such vote must be unanimous and is non-revokable by the regents. A Triumvirate may only be replaced through impeachment or by resignation. Should a Triumvirate resign, they will recommend their successor to the remaining Triumvirate who shall vote on the successor to be approved by the Regents. The official title of the Triumvirate members shall be Triumvirate of CoIN: "department". III. Military Action a. The Triumvirate of CoIN, the General, or a member of the government of Minister level are the '''only Members of CoIN authorized to declare war or authorize a declaration of war.' (as amended 12/15/08 Amendment #1)'' b. CoIN has a No Preemptive Nuclear Strike Policy. Nuclear weapons may only be launched with permission from the General or above. A member who is attacked with a nuclear weapon may retaliate by launching one of their own. c. Any nation found spying on CoIN will be ZIed. d. An unaligned nation attacking a CoIN nation will be subject to immediate ZI. e. An aligned nation attacking an CoIN nation will be handled diplomatically before militarily. f. Any nation found to be ghosting the CoIN AA will be warned 48 hours in advance to remove their AA. If the AA is not removed after 48 hours the offender will be ZIed. V. Justice a. An act of violence against another CoIN member is a criminal act punishable by a minimum of fine of $3 million. The maximum penalty is full reparations and banishment from CoIN. b. A violation of Section III, subsection a is a criminal act punishable by a minimum of a fine $3 million. Repeated violations of this subsection will can result in eviction from CoIN. (as amended 12/15/08 Amendment #1) c.The Triumvirate of CoIN shalll reside as judges with the CoIN Regents serving as the jury. d. The jury will vote on the verdict and the verdict will pass by a majority vote. e. The judges will determine the penalty assessed upon a guilty verdict or guilty/nolo contendre plea. (as amended 12/15/08 Amendment #1) VI. Miscellaneous a. CoIN is prohibited to merging into another alliance. We’d like to keep our identity, thank you very much. b. Amendments to this charter may be suggested by any member of CoIN. Said amendment will be put up to vote. To pass an amendment to the charter of the Coalition of Independent Nations the Triumvirate of CoIN must approve as well as 2/3 of the Regents Treaties Contact Information Forums IRC: #CoIN on Coldfront See also Category:Brown team alliances Category:CoIN Category:Amber Accords Category:The Nexus Agreement